Nao: The Nightmare of Eternity
by Riomi-senpai
Summary: The dark haired woman stared at the village where the people she loves stayed. Their faces of hatred and anger... It was engraved to her memory but what could she do? She wanted them happy and safe. If this was the only way to keep them happy then... So be it...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Her magenta eyes looked at the ground as she fidgeted with her black coal hair while her father talking. She then glanced at her father who had the same coal black hair and it was almost reaching his shoulders. It was the same smile when he taught her ninja stuff.

Nao watched her father's, Miyoshi, smile as he taught her everything he knew about his secrets. Her mother, who had Yuki, Kumokaze and Uzumaki blood in her, would always teach her about all clans with a strict face but often smiled gently as her gaze would soften.

Take for example right now. Miyoshi was giving her the smile, meaning her was telling to watch and learn. He had Nao in his arms as he was talking to some stranger with his daughter in his arms.

Usually, Nao would be standing but that was when her mother was around. When she wasn't, her father would baby her and right now the mother wasn't around. Nao nodded at her father, hinting that she was paying attention and turned her head to the strangers.

The man stranger seemed to be wealthy in this village because of his and his daughter's clothing and accessories. Nao herself was wearing an expensive kimono and had her hair done but normally she wouldn't care what she was wearing. Even as a travelling ninja, her parents had picked people who needed help and together they became a nomadic family and were well off.

"... and that is how we are so rich in this village!" the man stranger finished talking.

Miyoshi nodded and shrugged while laughing, "Well even if you were rich, you would never reach _my_ richness!"

Nao smiled while giggling a bit. The man stranger looked at the black haired man with a twitching smile.

"Why do you say that?"

Miyoshi smiled tauntingly, "I've got three precious stones that are so precious and makes me so awesome and rich."

The stranger man looked at Nao's father with curious eyes, "what could that stone be?"

Her father chuckled, "My family of course!"

The stranger fumed in anger and huffed before walking away.

Nao giggled at her father. Her father was a narcissist at all moments, Nao knew, but all those those complimented his but at the same time herself which made her giggle. Hr was a family narcissists but whenever her father was a self narcissist he wouldn't be ashamed to show it.

Nao remember the one time her mother was in the tent they had set up for the night and teaching Nao about fuinjutsu, her father was about to leave not before telling her mother, Uzumaki Byaka, "I going to stand outside, so if anyone asks, I am OUTSTANDING!" and ran off, dodging the scroll coming at him.

Byaka usually didn't mind but she didn't want her daughter to pick that attitude.

"What did you learn my precious pearl?" Right now it was obvious that her father wanted her to be a narcissist.

"A great deal of narcissism," that wasn't Nao's voice, Miyoshi froze. He slowly turned around so face a woman with long two braided red hair. Her magenta eyes glaring into Miyoshi's scared soul.

"Byaka-san..." he almost whispered with a tight smile as a tear of sweat slide down his cheek. Slowly, ever so slowly like a turtle walking, he let down his daughter to the ground.

"Miyoshi, what did I tell you about rubbing your unwanted attitude on our daughter?" Byaka questioned while Nao giggled at her paled father.

"Look at where I am standing," Miyoshi suddenly said as he stood up straight and looked away from Byaka.

"All this buildings are blocking the view and I am the said view! So I'll stand to block the building!" and he disappeared with a poof.

Byaka sighed while rubbing her temples.

"Mother, are we leaving today?" Nao asked her mother.

Her mother nodded before turning away from Nao, "I'll look for your father, so please go back to the inn and get your stuff ready. The others are waiting too."

Nao nodded and quickly ran off to the inn they were staying.

The first one to greet her was Satoshi, 15 years old. He had beige brown hair and dark brown eyes. Satoshi was the one who got along with Nao the best beside her parents. One thing they shared was the bond contract between them, the Friendship Bond. The bond was something both really liked. Performing the bond contract required them to put marks on each other. Satoshi had the mark around his neck, like a choker of sorts, while Nao had hers around her ankle. When her mother had found out of the bond, she freaked out but let it go. Behind Satoshi was his father, Shinonome who looked like an older version of Satoshi.

"Denka," Satoshi came up to her and knelt down.

"It is good to see you safe."

"We are in a peaceful village, Satoshi. Nothing will happen to us here." It was true, the small village was away from any attention and her parents were in constant danger because they were in a book called the bingo book, the reason of their moving around. Satoshi and Shinonome were taken in by her parents when they needed a place to stay. Satoshi quickly became her friend. He liked to tease her by calling her by royalty but at the group grew, everyone called her and her parents by title and somehow they group was called, 'Nomadic Clan'.

After Satoshi and Shinonome, the Kaida twins were found in an alleyway beaten up. They followed my mother everywhere. Then Masaki family had ran away from the Mist and joined us. Few other families and people joined later. The Tadashi family, Biwako brothers, Gohan, Sawada, Kaho and old man Misaki.

From what Byaka had told her daughter, they were all either A, B or C rank missing nin or people in need but either way, they were family.

"I should go to my room and quickly pack up my stuff so see you later Satoshi, Uncle Shinonome."

It was night time as the nomadic group had set up the tent somewhere in the forestand were cooking themselves some food.

Byaka was stirring the soup and noticed the fire needing more wood. Byaka looked around, seeing that there was no more firewood she turned to her daughter.

"Nao, dear, please go get us more fire."

Nao nodded and set her bowl down before leaving. Behind her, she could hear her father telling her, "Nao, my precious pearl, it is dark so be careful where you step."

"Don't worry Papa. The moon is shining bright tonight!" Nao said reassuring her father as she went through the food. Last thing she heard from her father before she submerged deeper in the forest was, "The moon is indeed shining but not at bright as me!"

Nao giggled as she could hear her mother's chiding voice slowly disappearing.

Nao found some firewood and started to pick some up trying to keep both of her 4 year old arms full. Wanting to take as many as she could so her mother wouldn't have to worry about getting more firewood, Nao tried to put some in her sleeves. She was so concentrated until, Nao yelped and let go of the wood when some ravens had screeched so loudly while flying away. The little girl looked up to the sky alarmed. The moon was calmly shining brightly as if there was nothing to worry about but the wind that was dancing violently were saying otherwise. The little girl abruptly grabbed the wood in her arms again and quickly skipped to her camp site and then stopped.

...

She looked left to right...

...

Her arms went let go of the wood a second time...

...

Hands going to her face as she crouched down...

...

And...

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Shazara had pulled the taller prince back to her home. Hakuyuu tried to clear the fact that he wasn't cursed or anything but gave up soon seeing that she was extremely stubborn.

Finally reaching the territory's main site, Hakuyuu was amazed by the tall walls and gates. They were crafted and designed so carefully detailed and built.

Once they went through the building, Shazara pulled her mask off. That was when Hakuyuu had a clear look of her bright amethyst slitted eyes. They were eyes that reminded him of a dragon's.

'So this is what they call normal,' he thought to himself.

"Leader!" Shazara turned to look at the caller to see her people gather around but far from them, staring at the prince with curiosity and a bit of hostility.

A woman spoke, "Who is that boy, Leader Shazara."

Hakuyuu looked at the younger girl. She was a leader? So young? He also noticed the way the women dressed. The clothes were different yet similar than those of Kou's but here; they were more colorful and extravagant, beautiful even. He saw all kinds of hair ornaments and accessories. The women here also had the little girl's eyes except they were either blue, green, brown or obsidian grey eyes. They weren't as breathtaking as the little girl's he met.

"He says he is something called a 'prince' and is from a place that isn't from here," Shazara explain and the people shared questions and looks of doubt.

"I think the curse fell on him."

Immediately, as if that answered all their questions, the people started to worry about the now _cursed boy_.

Shazara started to pull the taller boy again to a certain direction as a man started to walk beside her while looking at the prince worryingly.

"Leader Shazara, Daddan is in her workshop right now," he informed, "She also brought a young boy with red hair and abnormal eyes."

The young leader nodded and reached a simple house made of wood and bricks. Slamming the door open Shazara pushed the prince to sit in a nearby bed.

"Daddan!"

An elderly woman immediately come into the room from another room that seemed like a kitchen. A boy with red hair followed behind her.

"Young Leader," the elder, Daddan, greeted in courtesy and happily.

"What brings you here?"

"Daddan, I brought someone who might be cursed!"

Daddan glanced at the prince and the little boy behind her did the same. The redhead gasped in surprise, "Your highness!"

Shazara tilted her head in confusion.

"Koumei!" The so called prince quickly went to the red head. The locks that caught Shazara's attention. She had seen that hair once and that was when she took a glimpse to Hakuyuu's future.

Daddan laughed at the clueless little girl.

"Young leader, they aren't cursed. They are people from outside this island."

Shazara's eyes widened and shined at the discovery. There were people out of this island. The redhead! Such beautiful hair. She walked up to the boy who seemed around her age and ran her hand through his hair. She saw another flash of the boy feeding pigeons.

Jolting in surprise, he slapped Shazara's hand away.

"Don't do that!" the so called Koumei said.

"Kou?" Shazara said deep in thought before smiling brightly.

"Haku! We found your Kou!"

'Haku? Kou?' the prince and his cousin tilted their heads. The girl was stupid in a way but her smile made her adorable. Just how was she a leader?

Daddan laughed heartedly at her leader's foolish attitude.

"Young leader, Kou is another place out of this island," Daddan informed.

"There are more lands? More people?"

The elder woman nodded.

"Though I am starting to wonder how the people of the outside came to this island."

Daddan looked at the two outsiders in questions to which Shazara quickly caught on.

"The island is protected by the ocean currents. There was only one way, which is extremely hard to figure out, to enter the territory."

Immediately Shazara could feel her medic's hidden suspicion tone. It was worrisome because of course she knew of the Ring of Whirlpool that protected the island for so many generations. Shazara started to feel insecure so Shazara straighten her back and examined the outsiders.

Shazara hadn't considered outsiders to set one foot in the Ryuushaku Territory. She knew how the ocean currents worked. There are whirlpools around the island, forming a ring. If a ship went into the whirlpool, it would be guided back out, denied of entrance.

The prince smiled and patted the redhead's shoulder.

"He is the one who figured it out."

"And what is your purpose here?" Shazara asked sharply, something that surprised the prince and the redhead.

She had suddenly held an aura that screamed dominance and respect. It was something she learned from her parents.

"The Kou Empire was going to take this lands to become one with the empire if there were no people but seeing there is a kingdom we ask you join us."

Daddan and Shazara stayed quiet for a moment. Daddan looked at the young leader, Shazara had her eyes closed and and brows furrowed.

For some reason, both Hakuyuu and Koumei became nervous. They both didn't want to start a war in lands they didn't know, they would be in clear disadvantage.

Shazara opened her eyes and looked at the prince.

"I accept," Shazara said and immediately Daddan wanted to interfere but her leader beat her to it.

"but I have conditions."

The prince smiled and waited for the young leader to continue.

"First, the entrance of this island will be kept as a secret. Only Koumei will know how to enter and those I tell outside this island." Hakuyuu wanted to argue but feeling that the young amethyst eyed leader had reasons for this condition he nodded at the condition.

"Second, I want this island to be where the people like you are imprisoned. I decide who."

Hakuyuu frowned. People like him?

"How dare you speak to the prince like that?!" Koumei yelled.

Daddan sweat dropped from the way her leader spoke and saw her confused expression.

"The Young Leader means, the royalty."

"The royalty?" the prince questioned.

"You want this island to be a prison for royalty?" tried to confirm the prince.

"Yes."

"Why? We already have an island for the prisoners. Royalty or not, a prisoner is a prisoner."

That is when Daddan gasped and turned her full attention to Shazara.

"You had a vision my leader?"

Shazara nodded affirming her question.

"It is only for what you call yourself, _royalty_." Shazara explained.

"This will be a secret between us. This land will act as a prison for your family. Well more than a prison, a secured second home for your family when someone needs to disappear."

"Why would you want that?" Koumei asked in confusion.

Shazara stayed quiet and looked Koumei intensely for a moment before she spoke with an extremely excited smile.

"Because YOU are my best friend from now on!"

Everyone wanted to face palm at the ridiculous reason but Daddan knew that it was more than that but decided to keep quiet. She trusted her young leader. Daddan knew Shazara wouldn't bring danger to her people.

"My third condition is that you have never set foot in this island, no, that this island doesn't exist."

The prince was annoyed, he came to make this land part of Kou not leave it out.

"And why would I do that?" Hakuyuu asked.

"And how can we lie that this island doesn't exist when some soldiers can see it from the ring of whirlpools?" Koumei questioned.

Shazara sighed leaned on her seat.

"Don't get me wrong Haku," she said as she looked at the handsome boy lovingly.

"This land will be yours truly as she is truly mine," she explained and continued, "but this is for safety reasons. Your people can't know that I am trying to keep the _royalty I choose_ and the people I care about in danger."

Then she turned to Koumei with a smile.

"As for lying that the island doesn't exist, I can hide it with my space and time magic."

"Magic?" Koumei questioned.

Shazara nodded, "I genetically got it from my mother. My plan is simple: just after the ship has crossed the ring of whirlpool, the ship will be in the 70 meter distance of the time and space magic. Then it will be guided right across the other side of island outside the ring, meaning the ship went right through it making it seem like the island is a mirage. It will be the same vice versa. Doesn't matter how they cross, on or underwater or in air; no one will come in and no one will come out."

The prince was surprised. The girl was intelligent. She knew how to accomplish what she wanted but Hakuyuu still had one more question to her third condition.

"Then how will the royals you choose enter?"

Shazara and took out a bracelet of little pieces of amethyst.

"This will be the key to the way in and out," she said.

"The person who holds this during the 70 meter, will be immediately transported to the island. Remember, ONLY the person who has this. It is an amethyst stone created by my magic and soaked on my blood. I will probably need the blood of person who wants to enter. It will be like a personal key in and out. No one else but the owner of the second blood can use it. When they enter, my people will treat the person right and the person who want to go out will be transported just out of ring."

Koumei took the bracelet into his hand in fascination.

"Is this stone special?" he asked.

Shazara nodded excitedly.

"Yes, this stone holds a part of my magic as well a perfect magic vessel."

"Wow you are really intelligent!" Koumei said excitedly as he returned the bracelet to the Shazara.

"And as for my last and fourth condition!"

Shazara said and her eyes shines as she looked at the prince.

"I want to marry you!" she declared to which Daddan panicked and shocked Hakuyuu and Koumei.

"Young Leader, what are you spouting?!"

Shazara laughed happily.

"I want to have children of his race! Hakuyuu will be my husband and I will bear both his and Koumei' children!" Shazara told her plan.

Daddan paled at her plan, "Young leader are saying you want bear childrens of every race of the outside?!"

"Yes!"

Hakuyuu was dumbfounded. The girl was crazy, that was a given. They were many races such as; the fanalis, the Imuchakk, the Heliohapt, the Kou and etc.

"Shazara-san, Koumei and I are from the same place and family and you can't have children from two people," Hakuyuu tried to explain.

Shazara looked confused and so did Daddan. "Why?" Daddan asked. It disturbed Koumei how an elder women was the one asking the question.

"Because it is improper for women to bear children of many men."

Shazara tilted her head in further confusion

"Why?"

Koumei was annoyed. Why didn't she understand? It was improper!

"In Ryuushaku women and men can have children with 4 different people but have only one husband," Shazara explained.

Now Koumei and Hakuyuu understood. It was culture but then why did Daddan seem to refuse?

"But since Haku and Kou are from the same race then I guess I will only bear Haku's child," said Shazara.

The room was silenced before Hakuyuu broke it with a laughter. The girl was crazy indeed. He found the culture improper but he didn't mind marrying the girl for the sake of having a secure home for his family. Besides he did not want to marry someone under his mother's influence. If she wanted to be his wife then she would have to go by his rules so Shazara couldn't really meet other men.

"I agree to your conditions," Hakuyuu finally answered to which Koumei looked at him shocked.

Daddan looked sadly at her young leader. She didn't expect for Shazara to leave so soon and also hope her leader wouldn't be hurt soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived, they quickly went to the Hokage Tower to report. After giving a vocal report the Hokage nodded and looked at the girl.

"Nao, is it."

The said girl didn't respond but the Hokage didn't mind.

"Did you know that Miyoshi was an Uchiha?" he asked.

At the mention of her father's name Nao looked up with small interest.

"Uchiha?" the girl asked.

"Yes, your father is from the Uchiha Clan. They are informed of your arrival and the family that accepted to take care of you are here. Come in!"

The door opened and to everyone's surprise it was Uzumaki Kushina.

"Kushina?!" Minato asked quite surprised.

The girl looked at the red haired lady with wide eyes. Nao could see Byaka on this lady except that this lady had violet eyes.

"Minato!" greeted as she walked to the little girl and leveled down to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've decided that we are taking care of her obviously!" Kushina cheered as she looked at the little black haired girl. The girl's magenta eyes looked at her dully to which Kushina felt her heart clench. Something about the girl reminded Kushina about her own self.

"We are going to be family from now on," Kushina whispered to the girl's ear before taking her hand.

Kushina had taken Nao home and the team had left with them leaving Minato with the third Hokage.

"She said her mother was mix blood of Yuki, Kumokaze and Uzumaki," Minato informed.

"Miyoshi being her father... She has four clan blood running through her veins."

Hiruzen nodded.

"Yuki clan is from the Wave Country so it is better to keep that as a secret, Minato. She could be targeted if found out."

"What about the Kumokaze?"

"The Kumokaze Clan... They are the clan who has contract with the spiders and can communicate with the wind but those where rumors. I have never really met a clans member from Kumokaze. The village does not need to know everything about Nao."

The Namikaze nodded at the new information. At least he would know what was coming from the girl. Now he would ask what was bothering him the most.

"Did the Uchiha Clan not want to adopt the girl?"

The Hokage sighed as he put his pipe into his mouth to inhale deep and exhale out.

"Kushina was here when the message arrive. She was the one who took the opportunity the moment it was given. I gave the notice to Fugaku, but he didn't seem to mind, maybe he thought the girl wouldn't have the Sharingan."

"Nao has awakened the Sharingan."

Hiruzen was surprised. A four year old had awakened the sharingan? Not knowing what to do now he said, "This will be between us. We will deal with when it comes."

They both nodded.

Kushina and Nao were at the shopping district where Kushina was buying a lot of kimono with Nao trying to stop her. By the time Kushina and Nao reach home Nao was sleeping in the room Kushina had prepared in 2 days. Minato had later arrived and the both sat at the dining table.

"Kushina, are you sure about Nao?" Minato asked seriously.

"Of course I am! If I wasn't then Nao wouldn't be here!"

Minato rubbed his cheek with his index finger a little perplexed with the sudden new addition of family. Feeling Minato's hesitance, Kushina took his hands across the table to hold them. After securing them, she looked straight into his eyes in determination.

"At first sight I knew I wanted her in my arms and protect her forever! Was it not the same for you Minato?"

Minato, surprised, blinked multiple times at his wife. He did feel that the moment he had met Nao. Maybe it was fate that wanted him and Kushina together with Nao or it might have been destiny that they become family.

"Minato?" his wife looked at him curiously and Minato smiled to the red head.

"We think alike at times like this," he hugged her bumped their foreheads together while laughing lightly.

During that time Nao was awake looking into her mother's diary. It was an entry from a year ago with a photo of a lovely woman clipped into the entry..

 _My Yuki cousin gave birth to a baby boy on January 9th. His name is Haku. Hopefully I will arrive in time to meet him soon. Nao would happy to have a little brother..._

Nao was going to find her little brother but right now she had to get stronger before she could find him.

The little girl hid the book in one of the drawers before going to sleep.

It has been few weeks since Nao had started living with Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. They were a happy couple from what Nao could see.

It was one afternoon that Nao decides to follow Minato to meet his team. Although she stayed at home the majority of time, Nao wanted to follow Minato.

"I'm going to meet with the team!" Minato called out.

"Okay! Be home for dinner!"

"Will do!" Minato left home not knowing a black haired girl following not to far behind.

They reached Training Ground no. 7 soon enough. Nao quickly hid behind a tree and watched the blond man talk to his students.

"Okay how about Kakashi and Obito spar. Taijutsu only, weapons allowed, no serious damage. Understood?"

Both students nodded and took their stance waiting for their teacher to let them begin.

"Start!"

Both students started to attack, dodging and taking out a kunai. Nao watched in amazement as she could keep up with their movements. They weren't as fast as her father but they were pretty quick. She engraved all their movements into her memory, just like a picture that would forever remain in her brain.

The fight was over after Kakashi had kicked behind Obito's knees, having Obito fall behind and Kakashi pushing his kunai near his throat.

"I give I give I give!" yelped Obito as he tried to edge away from the pointy kunai.

"Kakashi that was amazing!" Rin praised.

Nao quickly noticed Obito's jealous stare before he turned his head away. Not happy with Rin's favoritism Nao came out of her hiding spot.

"He did amazing too!" Nao yelled surprising four ninjas.

"Nao?!" Minato walked over to the hidden girl as his students followed closely behind.

Nao gasped as she looked around her for something hid behind now that she was caught but resorted to hide behind Obito. She tightly held onto his clothes and looked reprimandingly at Rin. Ignoring her the man who adopted her, Nao raised her voice again.

"He did amazing too!"

Rin knelt down to meet Nao's eyes as if she was dealing with a child which she really was.

"Obito did too, didn't he?"

So that was his name... Nao had heard of the name a couple of times from Minato and Kushina. This must be Rin and other guy should be Kakashi but that was not the problem right now. She did not like how Rin was treating her like a baby when she was a child.

"If you know he did amazing then why aren't you telling him too?"

Rin didn't know how to answer. She liked Kakashi, so absentmindedly had praised him straight out.

"Well Obito lost, right?" Rin answered a bit hesitantly but it didn't sit well with Nao.

"Even if someone loses then they would do better on the next one even if they lose on the next one, they must had improve on their past self! I doubt this was the first spar they had and even if it was the first, both parties should be praised for their hard work!"

Minato watched the girl preach on and on as if she was repeating after someone else. Her eyes shone telling Rin what was what she did wrong.

"Even between teammates, favoritism is no good! It breaks the meaning of the word team!"

Ah... those exact words. It reminded of...

"Nao-chan, did Uncle Miyoshi teach you that?"

Nao looked at Obito surprised but slowly nodded.

"Exactly 9 months ago, Papa taught me the meaning of team after I lost to a Satoshi. He praised me and I asked why. He said that I had done better than before and for my hard work."

"He told me the exact same thing too!" Obito cheered making Nao brighten up.

Minato smiled slightly, he could totally see Miyoshi in Nao.

"How are you so sure it is exactly 9 months?" Kakashi asked all of a sudden in curiosity. Minato blinked at that. Kaka made a good point. The blond knew Nao was intelligent but even a child wouldn't pay so much attention to dates.

Nao looked at Kakashi as if he was stupid.

"It was in the calendar at the kitchen. I saw it before I left the inn. It was September 30th and today is July 30th."

"To remember such a small detail, you must have a great memory!" Obito praised the girl.

Minato wanting to test the girl, Minato asked, "Do you remember what you ate that day?"

"Yes," Nao responded.

"How do you remember all this?"

"Mama said I had picto-graphic memory!"

Oh dear...

Minato smiles albeit sadly as he hugged the girl tightly. Nao looked confused and looked at Kakashi who gave her a pitiful look. The blond man let her go before smiling brightly at her.

"Nao does Kushina know you are out here?"

Nao innocently shook her head.

...

...

...

...

Everyone started to visibly sweated in dread.


End file.
